A Birthday Like No Other
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Garrett turns 21, and it was supposed to be a day all about him, with cake and presents and a party. With thoughts of feeling forgotten, Garrett runs away. What he didn't know is that a birthday party was being planned for him. Will he realize that his birthday was never forgotten? Kylie & Garrett pairing. I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters.


It was just an ordinary day in Ghostbusters HQ in downtown New York. Kylie was studying for an exam, Eduardo was watching MTV, and Roland is taking an engine apart and putting it back together as part of research he's doing for school.

Garrett wheels himself into the room where the other Ghostbusters are. "Hey, guys!" Garrett says excitedly.

"Oh, hello, Wheels." Eduardo says, looking up from a music video he was watching. "What's got you so excited?"

"Yeah, Garrett. You seem hyped over something..." Roland says, not taking his eyes off of the engine as he starts to put it together again.

"Tell us why you're so excited!" Kylie says, putting her history book aside and sitting sideways in her chair.

Garrett smiles and points to a ribbon pinned to his sweater. "Today's my 21st birthday! That's why I'm so pumped up!"

"Oh." Eduardo looks up and smirks. "Look at that...Wheels is another year older! Break out the candy bars with nougat centers!"

"Oh, whatever..." Garrett stares at Eduardo and flips him off.

"It's your birthday?" Kylie says. "I thought you had one last year."

"Everyone has a birthday once a year, Ky. And today happens to be mine." Garrett says to Kylie as he starts to feel sad inside.

"Very interesting fact, Garrett. Shouldn't you be practicing basketball or something?" Roland says, finally looking up from his engine project.

Garrett feels tears fill his eyes as he sadly wheels himself out of the room, covering his eyes with a free hand and sobbing quietly. "I can't believe they forgot my birthday..." he says to himself.

* * *

When they're sure Garrett is out of earshot, Janine enters the room.

"The coast is clear, Egon." Janine says as she comes in with a white cake box.

Egon enters the room with a bag full of decorations and party favors. "Garrett will be pleasantly surprised, indeed."

Kylie looks at the cake. "Wow, Janine...this cake looks amazing! Did you decorate this cake yourself?" The cake has basketball candies all over the top and bottom borders of the icing and the cake looks like a basketball court, the words "Happy 21st Birthday, Garrett!" written on it in red icing.

"Indeed I did!" Janine beams proudly and starts sticking 21 candles in the cake. "I worked at my family's bakery, and I baked a lot of the cakes and cookies while my parents made the pies. This cake is an old family recipe."

"What kind of cake is it?" Kylie says, sampling a snickerdoodle cookie.

"It's a chocolate cake with strawberry filling. I made the cake and the filling exactly the way I did it as a kid." Janine puts the cake back in its box. "I hope you guys will enjoy eating it as much as I enjoyed making it."

Roland stands on a ladder, hanging streamers, and Eduardo just grabs some chips out of a bowl.

"Why do we have to give Wheels a birthday party? Just give him candy bars and a basketball and he'll be right as rain." Eduardo says as he eats his chips.

"Watch it, Eduardo. Unlike you, Garrett enjoys celebrating his birthday." Roland says, continuing to hang streamers. "It isn't every day one of our own turns 21."

"One of our own junk food connoisseurs." Eduardo mutters to himself. "Why not just give him a bunch of Snickers bars and let him gorge himself?"

"Because we care too much to forget him like that." Kylie says as she looks up from setting a table with wrapped gifts from her, Roland, Eduardo, Egon, and Janine. "He's an athlete and likes living every day to the fullest. He makes something of his life, unlike you. You just sit on your butt all day and blare your rock music while eating anything that doesn't eat you first. Garrett eats candy to keep himself balanced. He doesn't eat candy to get fat!"

Eduardo looks at Kylie and finally stops insulting Garrett. "All right, goth girl, you made your point. I suppose Wheels deserves ONE birthday. After all, there's something all 21-year olds do. I did it on my birthday."

"And what would that be?" Roland asks Eduardo as he climbs down the ladder he was using to hang streamers.

"A keg stand!" Eduardo says as he wheels a keg out of a nearby closet.

"What's a keg stand?" Kylie asks Eduardo.

Eduardo starts explaining to Kylie and Roland. "A keg stand works like this: we hold Garrett up while his mouth is on the spout of this keg and he has to drink as much beer as he can out of this keg until he can't drink anymore."

Kylie looks at Eduardo. "Where are we going to get the beer from? Aren't we all underage?"

"I'm not." Eduardo says. "I'll get the beer for this keg."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Roland asks as he helps Egon hang the basketball pinata, which was filled with assorted candy bars and small noisemakers.

"I have a bike, remember?" Eduardo says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you mean that motorcycle of yours..." Kylie rolls her eyes and turns her attention to sorting M&M's by color. "If you really must take that thing just to go on a beer run, wear your helmet and be careful. And try to avoid your brother. We're aware he's still a cop and all, and he _has_ busted you before."

"Don't rub it in, goth girl." Eduardo says as he grabs his helmet off the coat rack. "I'll be back as soon as I get the beer."

"Good luck with that." Roland says as Eduardo heads toward the fireman's pole leading out into the garage area.

"I don't need luck. I'll come back in one piece." Eduardo says as he leaves.


End file.
